


Burning Storm

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, Hair-pulling, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, Knifeplay, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Touka being Touka, Yaoi, minor blood, or should i say kunaiplay, poor mito, pray for these babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Tobirama isn't good with speaking like a normal human being. Madara thinks it's both annoying and hilarious having to decipher what the younger Senju brother is saying, and it's most definitely worth it this time.(This is literally just shameless TobiMada/MadaTobi smut. It's inspired by some things, read the note to find out what they are.)





	Burning Storm

**Author's Note:**

> _**EDIT NOVEMBER 13TH 2018:** This fic is now dedicated to an extremely rude author I ran into on here. I will not name them because I don't want anyone going and harassing them (okay, seeing them being trolled/called out by others would be satisfying, but I'm not that petty), but they told me not to read or comment on ANYTHING they post because all of my works are "gross and fetishy" (*stares at her two self-harm fics, one PTSD fic, as well as Chaotic Dance of Whirling Time*). I have no idea why what I post determines my eligibility to read good fics, but apparently it does so I'm just shit out of luck, aren't I? Anyways, I'm just petty enough to do this, so I am. It's extremely rare I allow myself to be petty, please just let me have this._
> 
> Okay. So. This is partially based off of a Tumblr post informing people of the polite way to tell someone you want to push them against a wall and make out with them (it's "One wishes to reposition you unto the nearest structure and aquatint our faces in a feverish manner" btw), as well as a very nice piece of fanart I found on rule34...Which you can find here: https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2770757
> 
> ENJOY YA PERVS

"I wish to reposition you unto the nearest structure and aquatint our faces in a feverish manner."

 

Madara looked at the white-haired man with a nearly dumbfounded expression.

 

"Uh, could you maybe repeat that in Japanese, Tobirama?"

 

"I did say it in Japanese."

 

"I meant like a normal person, not like Shakespeare!"

 

Tobirama shifted uncomfortably and glanced towards the floor, cheeks tinting pink.

 

"I want to get you against the wall and kiss you. Repeatedly. And maybe do some touching and groping."

 

After a moment, Madara laughed a bit in understanding.

 

"You want to make out with me against the wall?"

 

He hesitated slightly as his blush deepened.

 

"Yes, if that's the name for what I said."

 

Tobirama's eyes went wide when he was shoved back into the wall roughly with his wrists pinned by his head.

 

"Is this it, Tobirama? You want to push me against the wall like this?" Madara asked with a faux-innocent tone.

 

The albinos face turned pink and he gave a weak nod.

 

Madara smirked and pressed closer.

 

"And you want to do things like this to me?"

 

He kissed the Senju hard and worked a knee between his legs, using it to press and rub against the obvious erection. This earned a loud moan and the Uchiha moved to his neck, kissing and nipping at random.

 

"A-Ah, yes..."

 

Tobirama squirmed and whimpered quietly as Madara continued for a few more moments.

 

"Is this what you want to do to me, Tobirama? You want me pleading for you? Writhing against you out of lust? Admit it."

 

He shook his head, and Madara bit down on his neck hard, causing him to cry out and arch his back.

 

"I'll release your hands if you just admit it. And I might consider letting you take control."

 

Tobirama bit his lip, though he finally nodded. "O-Okay..."

 

"Go on, then."

 

Swallowing his pride, he looked the Uchiha in the eyes.

 

"Yes, this is what I want to do to you!"

 

His hands were released and he immediately grabbed Madara's shoulders, yanking him into another kiss.

 

They really didn't hold back much. Their kisses were rough and a bit sloppy as their hands roamed and groped each other's bodies freely. At some point, Tobirama grabbed Madara's hair and tugged on it a bit, earning a loud moan and doing it again. And again.

 

"Mmm, keep doing that and I'll fuck you right through the wall, Senju."

 

"Ngh! T-Try it, Uchiha!"

 

They started tugging at each other's clothes until both of their erections were free. They stroked each other as their kissing resumed. It wasn't long before they were both moaning fairly loudly, but Tobirama suddenly pulled away panting.

 

"D-Door. People near. Lock it."

 

Madara stepped back and rushed over to the door, quickly turning the lock and activating the wards Tobirama had set up so he could keep his office private.

 

"Get on your knees, Senju, or you'll regret it."

 

Tobirama obediently dropped down to his knees, opening his mouth when the Uchiha was in front of him again.

 

"Good boy. Looks like you just might get a nice reward."

 

He grabbed the albinos' hair and tugged his head forward, moaning at the warmth that encased part of his member. The younger man eagerly worked his cock like he was born to do it, making Madara tighten the grip on his hair and moan louder.

 

"Fuck, you must've had a lot of practice. Only a well-used cockslut could be this good."

 

Tobirama, slightly offended by that comment, dragged his teeth along the length as he moved back with just enough pressure to make it a bit uncomfortable. This resulted in Madara yanking him off and onto his feet by his hair, then turning him around and shoving him into the wall. His wrists were grabbed and pinned to his lower back.

 

"You little bitch. You're asking for it."

 

Before he could say anything, Madara's hand slapped his ass  _hard_. He bucked his hips and cried out, though he didn't fight as the raven did it again and again, slowly turning his flesh a nice shade of pink. He just moaned when his pants were forced down.

 

"Hn, no underwear? Whore." Madara growled, resuming the spanking without hesitation.

 

Tobirama's cock was soon leaking and throbbing as he moaned and whined desperately. "M-Madara, please!"

 

"Please what? Do you want more?" "YES! Please fuck me, I need it!"

 

He smirked and licked his lips, quickly turning the other man around and forcing his back against the wall. "Well, since you asked nicely..."

 

Tobirama kissed him hard and clawed at his shirt, somehow managing to remove it without breaking the kiss as Madara tried to do the same to the formers pants.

 

Madara pulled back long enough to get one of the albinos' legs free and hike it up around his hip.

 

"Prep or no?" "Just fuck me, dammit!"

 

The Uchiha smirked and got the other leg up, then lined up his cock and rammed it in hard. Tobirama nearly screamed, hands gripping the ravens' shoulders hard as a fast pace was immediately set, his nails digging in a bit. This only encouraged the shorter man to thrust faster with a moan.

 

"AH! Nngh, Madara! Harder!"

 

The man happily complied as he tugged down Tobirama's shirt collar and bit down, making the Senju cry out. He tossed one arm around the Uchiha's shoulders and let his other hand drop to the man's waist. Madara put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip to keep him in place. When he rammed into Tobirama's prostate, the albino screamed and clenched tightly around him.

 

"Fuck, do that again..."

 

Tobirama obeyed, clenching harder around him and drawing out a loud moan. He dug his nails into Madara's back and practically clawed at it in desperation. He cried out at a particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

 

"I'm so close, Tobirama. Just look at what you're doing to me. I'm going to pull out and blow my load all over you so everyone who gets a whiff of you will know who you belong to."

 

There was suddenly a kunai pressed against his throat, which only made him moan.

 

"I swear to the Sage if you pull out I will cut it off and slit your fucking throat, Uchiha. You're going to cum inside me."

 

The man smirked and thrust harder. "Only if you put that kunai to good use, wench."

 

Tobirama slowly dragged it down Madara's chest, relishing in the groan it drew from the Uchiha's lips. He quite carefully etched his name into the older man's chest and licked the blade sensually after he finished to clean off the blood. Madara grabbed the kunai, jammed it into the wall, then kissed the Senju hard and started jerking him in time with his thrusts.

 

They were both moaning like whores, Tobirama's nails once again digging into the ravens' back as he came hard with a loud scream of ecstasy, his load splattering over Madara's glove and stomach. The man smirked and raised his hand up, licking a bit of the seed from his glove. "Mmm, nice and sweet, just how I like it."

 

Tobirama blushed, panting hard until Madara finally came with a low groan, filling him to the brim. He whined softly at the feeling, practically melting into the other man.

 

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath, and when they did, Madara slowly pulled out and put Tobirama on his feet.

 

"We should do this again. Fucking in your office is much more thrilling than doing so in one of the training fields." Madara nearly purred.

 

The albino blushed again as he tugged his pants back into place.

 

"Next time we're doing it in  _your_  office. Preferably at your desk. While that was indeed pleasurable, I can't say I enjoyed the way the wall felt on my spine."

 

Madara rolled his eyes as he pulled his hair out of his shirt, gloves nowhere to be seen.

 

"Fine. And I'll make sure to mark your chest as you marked mine."

 

The two shared a brief, sweet kiss before Madara vanished out the window, promising to come back and pick him up for 'lunch' at home after he changed.

 

* * *

 

Outside the door, Touka smirked as she turned to Mito and held out her hand.

 

"I was right! Pay up, Mito!"

 

The redhead pouted and handed her a small pouch.

 

"I honestly thought they were just getting into taijutsu matches as an excuse to fight without Hashirama getting on their cases for fighting with each other."

 

"Nope! They're fucking! Come on, we need to plan a dinner to embarrass them as punishment for being secretive. I'm making the roe*!"

 

Mito sighed and shook her head as she followed her cousin-in-law.

 

_"I actually feel sorry for those two...Touka, you're a mad woman."_

**Author's Note:**

> * - Madara's least favorite food is roe (the ovaries and fully ripe eggs of female fish/shellfish) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roe


End file.
